Talk:Dukes
Oops I want to explain the double edit within short time of each other as shown by edit history of this article by that I pressed Escape key (equivalent of pressing Stop button on your browser's toolbar) when I decided to make a little change by changing "five borough" to "five boroughs" after already having pressed Submit button and then pressed Submit button following that again... but edit history already took my first edit. Oh, well. Just saying in case anyone want to know. :) --Legion 19:42, 5 May 2007 (BST) (Professor Oops) :I do that all the time. More annoying when you're uploading images. Xenon (?) 20:38, 5 May 2007 (BST) Landmarks I have a couple of questions about the places of interest. I am not sure if the Liberty State Pavillon Towers and Festival Towers are something different, and if they are not, which is the official or most common name? Also, where is the Swingers Stadium? I don't remember having ever seen it or heard about its location. I'm just wondering because, in case articles are created for this places, we should know some details about them. --Elwey333 01:21, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Name Change Hardrock182 - I understand your suggestion of renaming Dukes to Dukes, Liberty City, but there are a couple of issues. Firstly, the actual name of the place is "Dukes", and it is known as "Dukes" so we should try to stick to those as closely as possible. Secondly, the name move would just make it more awkward and complicated to use this page (eg linking to it). In all, I just think it is unnecessary. If you think that it isn't obvious enough that Dukes is in Liberty City (in IV era), then I'm sure you can figure out another way of explaining that? Gboyers talk 18:45, 2 June 2009 (UTC) EDIT: The Dukes (car) is much less important than the borough, which is why this page keeps the normal name Dukes and the other one is forced to change. If they were equally important, then we would make a disambiguation page (like Liberty City). What about moving Dukes (car) to Imponte Dukes? We've never done that before, but it's theoretically possible. Gboyers talk 18:48, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Considering what you said, it probably would make more sense to move Dukes (car) to Imponte Dukes. - Hardrock182 18:51, 2 June 2009 (UTC) But would we then have to move all cars to include their manufacturers name? Notice how we use Police Car (not Police (car)), because it is easier to remember and use, whilst still being accurate? Words in brackets are something I want to avoid on this wiki, unless we absolutely have to. But thinking about it, more people would remember Dukes (car) than Imponte Dukes, so even though I hate brackets in titles, it's probably still the best option here. If it was the "Duke" that would make our life so much easier! Gboyers talk 19:58, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't see any problem with the current name (Dukes (car)); it's very direct and effective in describing the topic. "Imponte Dukes" isn't what most people would think of when searching for the car's article, and not all gamers will even know what "Imponte" is. Plus the new title sounds very geekish and too absorbed in in-universe writing, not to mention the confusion this might create during arrangements in articles, lists and categories. Stick to the current name. - ZS 20:21, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :I've voiced similar views of the matter in Talk:Dukes (car). The "Dukes (car)" disambiguation works well enough, and using manufacturer brands in the name will only confuse readers even more. - ZS 20:25, 2 June 2009 (UTC) East Island? I was just thinking that if East Island City is based on Long Island City should the island with Dukes and Broker be called East Island?